This disclosure relates to person support apparatuses including power drive systems. More particularly, but not exclusively, one contemplated embodiment relates to a person support apparatus that includes a power drive system and a control system configured to trigger a response based on an engagement status of the power drive system with a surface. While various person support apparatuses including power drive systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.